Teenage Suicide: Don't Do It (Version 2)
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a boy who half-heartedly tries to be part of McKinley High's "in crowd" and soon meets a rebel who teaches him a more devious way to play social politics. Very OOC-almost everyone. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**: So I'm reposting my _Heathers_-based story, which has gone through multiple rewrites and been changed from Klaine to Kurtbastian. The story's set around season 3, but has some continuity issues with the first two seasons.

* * *

My name is Kurt, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; I'm 16 years old and a junior at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I'm literally alone, seeing as how I'm the only openly gay kid in school; our school's run by the Cheerios, three seemingly perfect but totally bitchy cheerleaders. Quinn Fabray is head Cheerio who regularly bullies all lower forms; Santana Lopez, Quinn's second-in-command, is pure evil when it comes to guys; and last and least is Brittany Pierce, the air-headed slut of the group; she's slept with almost every guy in school (except me, of course). Yet for some reason, I'm like the "fourth wheel" of the group; I don't like it, but I am popular, and so I don't get crap.

* * *

"Oh shit, here comes Quinn," I heard Artie Abrams say as Quinn, Santana, and Brittany approached the table he was at with Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang, and I was following.

"May God have mercy on us all," Mercedes quipped.

"Lunchtime poll," Quinn announced. I saw Mercedes and Tina roll their eyes. "Aliens just arrived to tell us that they're gonna blow up the Earth in two days and you just won two million dollars in the lottery, what would you do with the money?"

"I'd get all the hottest clothes," Mercedes replied.

"I'd get a rocket out of here...with a girl," Artie said, turning red.

* * *

"Q, check it," Santana said, pointing at a tall, brunet boy sitting in a corner of the quad. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Ugh, new kid, obviously," Quinn scoffed. "Kurt, you go ask him."

"Fine," I sighed bitterly. I walked over to him and he grinned.

"Hey," he said smoothly. "What's a hot piece of ass like you doing over here?" I turned scarlet and the guy smirked.

"H-hi," I stammered, "c-can I ask y-you a st-stupid q-q-question?"

The guy flashed a grin; his teeth were perfect. "There are no stupid questions, just stupid people."

"Just wait till you hear it. Okay, stupid aliens just arrived to tell us that they're gonna blow up the stupid Earth in two days and you just won two million dollars in the stupid lottery, what would you do with the stupid money?'" I asked.

The guy looked taken aback for a second, and then said, "Well, I stand corrected, there _are_ stupid questions." I smiled.

"Come on, Kurt," Quinn interrupted, "if people see you with the new kid, they'll think _we're_ with the new kid." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away

"I am so sorry," I mouthed to him. He winked.

* * *

As I was being pulled away, dimwitted jocks Karofsky and Azimio sauntered over to the guy and started taunting him. I pulled my arm from Quinn and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, fag, don't you get it? No one wants you here," Azimio sneered.

"I get it, you guys are obviously the 'power and muscle' around here, and it's pretty clear that I'm not the only fag," the guy said. I grinned.

"What'd you say, you little prick?" Karofsky snarled.

"Please, your eyebrows make you look like Liberace and that haircut is very Wayne Brady," the guy chuckled. I bit back a laugh.

"You…" Karofsky couldn't think of an insult. What a big surprise there.

"You…what? Homo? Fag? Queer? I've been called every name in the book," the guy said, pulling out a gun. The jocks' eyes widened and they stepped back.

* * *

"He was shooting blanks, obviously," I said as I played croquet in Quinn's backyard with the girls.

"He had a real gun; they should throw his ass in jail," Santana said, taking her shot.

"No way, the least they could do is suspend him, the only damage done was some soiled jockstraps," I said, with a grin.

"Well, Kurt, I had no idea you had eyes for a total psycho," Quinn said scathingly.

As she turned her back, I flipped her off, then hit the ball so hard it bounced off the birdbath, then into the wind chimes, and right through the hole I was aiming for.

"Holy shit, that was awesome," Santana said, high-fiving me.

* * *

"Santana, your mother's here," Judy, Quinn's mother, called.

"Who wants a ride?" Santana asked, swinging her mallet over her shoulder. Brittany immediately followed.

"I'm taking Kurt to his first college party tonight," Quinn bragged. I rolled my eyes. Yep, my first college party; what fun that will be, especially with an escort like Quinn. Vuitton knows, she'll probably be an escort to some drunk pervert loser by the end of the night.

I went to my SUV and pulled all the CDs out, knowing Quinn would bitch about my musical tastes: Village People (even for me, that's pretty gay), Gaynor, Horne… Quinn came running out in her Cheerios uniform.

"Now, to the QuickStop!" she commanded. I sighed and started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I was at the QuickStop picking up a Slushie for myself and cigarettes for Quinn. I keep telling her smoking will make her too skinny and Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach, doesn't like her girls too skinny. But does she listen to me? No, she just tells me to shut the hell up and buy her damn cigarettes.

"Two packs of Malboro Red 100s, please," I approach the counter, Slushie in hand.

"Twelve-sixty," the counter girl droned.

"I got it, Princess," a familiar voice said and a hand placed a $20 on the counter. I turned to see the new kid grinning at me.

"Thanks," I said, sipping my Slushie.

"Sure. Anyway, I'm Sebastian," he said, extending a hand.

"Kurt." I shook his hand.

"Kurt!" Quinn screeched from the car. "I want corn nuts!"

I groaned and called back, "What kind?"

"Regular," she yelled. I blew air from my mouth and walked over to the salty snacks aisle, grabbing two packs of corn nuts.

"Now you see my life, isn't it just dandy?" I said to Sebastian.

"Why do you have to do what that irrational bitch says?" Sebastian asked.

"Being friends with the Cheerios is like having an invisible force field around me," I explained.

"But treating like you this? Buying her corn nuts so she'll get fat, or fatter than she already is," he smirked. I couldn't help snickering. "It's the way that hose-beast treats you, it's like everyone else."

"You make a valid point," I replied. "Hey, by the way, that was all kinds of crazy you pulled today."

Sebastian grinned and shook his head. "Hey, numbskull jocks, only way to shut them up," he said.

I laughed, picking up the change and began to give it to Sebastian, but he shook his head. "No, you keep it. Sounds like Queen Bitch out there would kill you without the change," he replied.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, picking up my Slushee. "The bitch is taking me to a college party."

"College party?" He sounded amused.

"Yes, a college party. She thinks it'll do me some good if I meet girls; apparently, it'll turn me straight," I said. "I'll be straight when Honey Boo Boo wins an Emmy."

He laughed, showing his perfect white teeth, shook my hand again, and held the door open for me.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around," I said.

"Have fun," he replied. I nodded.

"Kurt, what were you doing talking to the new kid? And where's my change?" Quinn demanded as I got in the car.

"I was being friendly, try it sometime," I retorted, tossing the money at her.

"Do I have to remind you that hanging out with the Cheerios makes you better than everyone else? And that means we don't communicate with lower life forms," she scoffed.

"That's a big word for you," I muttered, pulling out of the QuickStop.

* * *

As I pulled into the alleyway, Quinn jumped out of the car and ran to hug some tall blonde guy. Then I saw a guy about my height and he was totally cute.

"Kurt, this is Eddie," Quinn said, bringing the guy over.

"Pleasure," I said, extending my hand.

"Is this the fag you told me about?" Eddie asked Quinn, who snickered.

"Whatever," I shrugged, used to ignorance.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," Quinn said as she took his hand and walked away. Eddie laughed and pushed past me on his way. I walked inside and milled around before bumping into the cute guy I saw earlier, making me drop the empty cup I was holding. He bent down to pick it up and he grinned at me.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay." I was blushing.

"I'm Wyatt." he extended his hand.

"Kurt," I said, shaking it.

"Kurt!" Quinn screeched.

"Prada, that's the second time tonight," I muttered. "What?" I yelled.

"Here's a girl for you," she said, dragging an innocent-looking girl behind her; the girl looked as if she'd rather be somewhere else.

"I don't want a girl, Quinn. You can't turn me straight, okay?" I snapped.

"Oh, sorry, kid, um, I have a girlfriend; I mean, I'm bi, but yeah. I saw the way you were looking at me, I was gonna tell you, but then she started yelling," Wyatt said.

* * *

"Thanks for ruining everything, Q," I said, walking out towards the car.

"Hey, not my fault the guy was taken," she replied, with a nasty grin.

"Dumb blonde," I muttered as I unlocked the car. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling arose in my stomach. I turned away from the car and threw up. Everyone around me started laughing.

"Look at the fag who can't handle a beer," I heard someone say. I looked up long enough to see Eddie laughing his head off and pointing at me.

"Well, Kurt, you made total fools of us and I'm mad as hell. Are you happy?" Quinn asked.

"You bitch," I snapped, before getting into the car, locking the doors, and driving away, leaving Quinn in the dust.

* * *

I was driving home, when I abruptly slammed on the brake. Someone was walking across the street in a dark hoodie and I didn't even see the person until I looked up. The person took off the hoodie; it was Sebastian. I got out of the car, swearing.

"Damn, I almost ran you over!" I said.

"Never knew crossing the street was a crime," he retorted.

I sighed in defeat. "Can I take you home?"

"Sure," Sebastian said; I unlocked the passenger side and he climbed in.

* * *

"Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Yeah?" I was bobbing my head in time to the music playing.

"Stop the car, turn off that God-awful disco music, and look at me," he said.

"Okay." I turned off the car and turned to look at Sebastian; he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me.

"Okay, did not see that coming," I remarked after he was done.

"Kurt, I like you and you don't deserve to hang out with people like Quinn," he said.

"I know, but it's just I can't take any more shit from anyone, so I don't know what to do," I looked at Sebastian, who smiled gently.

"I've got an idea, and it involves you, me, and bringing down those bitches," Sebastian said as he touched my leg.

"Is this like that '80s movie where the girl goes behind everyone's backs and makes the bitches' murders look like suicide?" I asked.

"Pretty much, but we're gonna do it a little differently," he said, with a grin. "And of course, our first target is Quinn."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: The first murder (or suicide). Can you leave a review in that box at the bottom of the page? It really helps me.

* * *

The next morning, after Sebastian slept over…in bed together, we went over to Quinn's, where I opened her back door, thank Tyra for my skill with a nail file, then Seb and I headed up to Quinn's room; she and Eddie were sprawled out on the bed, nude. I shuddered and turned away to gag.

"Who's that?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't wanna know," I replied. "Morning, Quinn," I then said cheerfully.

"Oh my God, Kurt, what are you doing here?" she asked drowsily.

"I brought a surprise for you," I said, grinning.

"What did you bring me? And why is _he_ in my house?" she demanded, pointing at Sebastian.

"He's here as a witness," I explained.

"Witness to what?" she looked confused.

"To himself," I said; Sebastian took the chance to throw water on Eddie, who spluttered as he jerked awake.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? Why did just throw water on me?"

"Dude, it wasn't water," Sebastian grinned.

"Wait, what? Oh my God, did you just…" He looked revolted.

"No, you jack-off, he threw something much worse," I explained.

"Ow, oh God, that hurts! Please, God, stop it!" He got up and ran to Quinn's sink. It wasn't until he turned around Quinn started screaming. Eddie crumpled to the floor, his face mutilated.

"Now, Miss Lucy, this is what you get for fucking with me," I said, turning towards Quinn.

"Kurt, don't do anything you'll regret," she snapped. "And don't call me Lucy!"

"I'm not gonna regret anything, because you deserve this, just like how everyone else deserves to be put down by you and your lackeys," I said.

"Kurt, I swear to God, don't you dare," she said, standing up.

"Your God won't save you now," I mocked.

"Tie her up," Sebastian suggested. I complied and hung Quinn from the rafters in her room. "Now, lady and gentleman, this is what we call suicide. Everyone will think Miss Pretty Perfect Princess Lucy Quinn Fabray finally snapped and killed herself," I explained.

"Get me down from here!" Quinn screamed.

"Bye, Quinn; it was just fabulous knowing you," I smiled, kicking the chair out from where she was standing. She sputtered and gagged for a minute, then hung limp.

* * *

Later that day, Quinn's "suicide" had been reported all over school. I saw Brittany and Santana hugging each other. I honestly had nothing against those two, but their decision of a leader was just a tad off. Okay, Santana can be a huge bitch, but Brittany, she's just too clueless for her own good.

"Kurt, did you hear what happened?" Rachel Berry asked as she walked past me.

"Yeah," I replied; I didn't know the whole school would like collapse if the Queen Bee died.

"Sucks, but it's actually a lot better, now no one can tell us who we can and can't talk to," she replied, with a small smile. "I'll see you around."

"Later," I said nonchalantly.

"Dude, I can't believe Quinn killed herself," I heard Finn Hudson say a few minutes later to his best friend, Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck. "She was always so together, you'd never think she'd lose it and kill herself."

Finn and Puck walked by me, without the simplest acknowledgement; normally Puck would shove into a locker on his way, but today he didn't.

"Kurt?" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor; she was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little spaced," I said, with a deep breath and letting a few tears sprinkle my eyes.

"I know you were friends with Quinn," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I tried to sound sad.

"If you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here," Ms. Pillsbury said, before walking away.

* * *

"Kurt, can you believe this?" Sebastian asked as we sat down at our now-usual table in the cafeteria.

"Seb, do you think we maybe went a little too far?" I asked.

"Are you saying you're gonna tell someone?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"N-no, it's just I think we may as well quit while we're ahead," I replied.

Sebastian smiled and leaned forward. "Kurt, soon this school will be free and everyone can finally do whatever the fuck they want without getting shit about it," he said. He made it sound so convincing.

"Well done, you've convinced me," I said, smiling a little.

"Excellent. Mission accomplished." He leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"Hey, faggot," Karofsky sneered, shoving past me on my way to Chem.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spun around and pursued him.

"What'd you say?" he turned and glared at me.

"I said, what is your problem? I'm gay, it's not some kind of disease you can catch, it's not a big deal," I snapped.

"Get out of my face, homo," he snarled.

"No, you know why? Because there's nothing you can do to beat the gay out of me. Go ahead, hit me. Just go right ahead and hit me," I challenged.

He glared at me for a minute, then turned and stalked away. I shook my head and went to find Sebastian.

"Seb, I found someone else that needs to go," I reported, after finding him in the library. He was reading when I pulled him into a corner.

Looking intrigued, he looked at me with an excited expression. "Ooh, who?" he asked.

"The jocks, they have to go," I said. I was so pissed off, there's only so much I can take.

"I know the perfect way," he said, with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: In very _Heathers_-esque fashion...

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Seb and I found Karofsky and Azimio lounging around the park, drinking out of brown paper bags.

"Kurt, are you sure you wanna do this?" Sebastian asked, looking a little tense. "_This_ is actually pretty fucking risky."

"I'm sure," I replied, fixing the wig upright on my head. Seb kissed me before I walked towards Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hi, boys," I said in a high – if not higher to my regular voice – voice. I was wearing a blonde wig, red heels, a blue skirt, and a green sweater. Thank Gaga for the costume place – they had the best Madonna bra; you know, the one with the cone boobs.

"Hey, baby." Azimio walked around me, examining me. "Damn, you got a rack on you."

"Thanks, why don't go to the woods so we can do stuff," I purred, trying to hold back on the vomit stirring in my throat.

The jocks followed me into the woods and Sebastian followed, carrying a pistol. I was carrying one as well.

* * *

"Show me your bodies," I said, licking my lips. Good thing I watched all those movies – _Fatal Attraction_, _Basic Instinct_ – teaches me how to be seductive.

They both removed their clothes, right down to the striped boxers. I threw up a little.

"Close your eyes, boys, and you'll get a big surprise," I whispered, pretending to reach to unhook the bra. They complied and I pulled out the pistol. "Open up," I said, switching back to my regular voice.

They opened their eyes and jumped backwards when they saw the gun pointed at them. "Don't move," I said, "or get shot."

"What the fuck?" Azimio muttered.

"That's right, guys; I ain't a girl, but you always called me one. The names, Lady, Princess, and the slurs, Queer, Homo, Fag, Cocksucker; you should've known that I'd snap sooner or later," I said, taking off my wig and wiping the lipstick off.

"Put down the gun, Hummel, and we won't kill you," Karofsky said.

"I don't think so," I scoffed. "Get on your knees and grovel."

"No fucking way," Karofsky snarled. I fired the gun at his knees; he collapsed onto the ground.

"Now, if you step even the slightest bit out of line, you die," I explained. "Seb," I called. He came out and pointed his gun. I heard a siren and Sebastian and I spun around, giving Azimio the chance to run. I turned back around and fired, hitting him in the shoulder, but he kept going.

"I got this," Sebastian said, chasing after Azimio.

* * *

"Look who's the victim now," I sneered, standing over Karofsky. At that moment, Sebastian returned, dragging Azimio's dead body with him.

"I swear to God, Hummel, when I get out of this, I will kill you," Karofsky hissed.

"What are you talking about, when? You're not getting out of this," I said, with a nasty grin.

"Kurt, want me to tie him up?" Seb asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, just leave him, he won't be going anywhere," I replied. "Get the stuff out."

Sebastian took this chance to make the whole thing look like a suicide: he placed a gun in Azimio's cold, dead hand and pulled out two notes we wrote last night; they were suicide notes, written in the fairly limited vocabulary jocks like these two had, they were also coming out notes. I knew Karofsky was gay by the way he had kissed me about a year ago. Sebastian knew this too, because I'd told him.

"Well, it's time to go," I said, putting the gun to Karofsky's head. "Sorry it couldn't have been more fun." He tried to yell, but I shot him at that moment, killing him.

* * *

Later that day, an announcement came over the PA that two students had committed suicide; they wouldn't release the details of the suicide. At school, word was buzzing on why Karofsky and Azimio would kill themselves.

"Maybe they just couldn't take the pressure of the football season. They were losing pretty badly," I heard a girl whisper.

"No, I heard they were secret lovers," her friend replied.

Sebastian and I were heading for Glee club when we saw everyone huddled around the piano.

"Hey, everybody, what's going on?" I asked, joining the group.

Everyone looked at me as if I did something. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, getting nervous. Seb squeezed my hand.

"We just found out something we should've known a long time ago," Rachel said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt," Mercedes turned to me, "did Karofsky kiss you?"

"How did you guys find out?" I asked, feeling feeble.

"I installed cameras in the locker room," Lauren said. "It was so we girls could…you know."

"We just found a tape from almost a year ago," Rachel added. "Is it true?"

"Yes," I muttered, not looking at them.

"Kurt." Artie rolled towards me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I just couldn't tell anyone," I replied. "Karofsky said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Guys, more people are dead." Finn burst into the room.

"Tactless," Sebastian muttered. I elbowed him.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Karofsky and Azimio, they killed themselves," Finn explained.

"Oh my God." Rachel looked scared.

"Suicide notes said that they were secret gay lovers," Finn replied.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tina said, Mike holding her.

"It'll be okay, we have to look on the bright side," I said, putting a hand on Tina's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday was Quinn's funeral, now it was Quinn, Karofsky, and Azimio's funerals.

"So a string of teenage suicides has come upon us," Reverend Dixon said as he blessed the coffins. "Let these three be remembered for the good they have brought us all."

"What good?" I yelled from the back of the church. Sebastian nudged me, but he was trying not to laugh.

Reverend Dixon cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Now, friends and families of the deceased will remember them." Santana, Brittany, and some man I didn't recognize stood up and went to the pew.

"Quinn was a really good friend and, honestly, she would never kill herself," Santana said. "She had dreams, dreams a girl would kill for." Brittany, at her side, nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. I was looking directly into Santana's eyes and her eyes were dancing. I knew the whole speech was phony; she was next in line for Queen Bee.

"My son," the man stood in front of the pew, "my only son, he was a nancy-boy." I realized that the man was Karofsky's dad. "But I still loved him," he began to sob. "Even if he was a sissy, he didn't act like one. Do you hear me, God? I love him; I love my dead gay son!"

Sebastian nudged me and whispered, "Do you think he loved a son with a limp wrist pulse?" I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter. I looked up long enough to see that suck-up Mariah Todd glare at me.

"What?" I mouthed at her. She just glared at me for another second before turning around. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Well, what a lovely funeral, don't you think?" I said sarcastically as Sebastian and I left the church. He snickered and put his arm around me.

"Kurt," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Mariah Todd and her boyfriend, Chris Lawrence.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Look into yourself and confess your sins," she said ominously, pointing at me.

"Are you serious? That's the best you can do?" I scoffed. "Get out of here, bible-thumper."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Chris stepped forward.

"What are you gonna do, Chris, huh?" I stepped towards him. "Oh, please tell me. I am dying to know what you're gonna do." Chris was the kind of guy who talked shit, but never did anything to follow up on it.

"I thought so," I said a minute later when he still hasn't done anything. I took Seb's hand and walked home.

* * *

Monday at school, Chris kept shooting me dirty looks and Mariah muttered some crap about sinning whenever she passed me, which she did before and after every class we had together, I knew she was intentionally doing it, and she knew I didn't believe in God. After about four times, I stopped her in the hall.

"Okay, Mariah, stop your ridiculous religious crap," I said. "It's really annoying and I don't know what I'm gonna do next time you do it, so stop before something bad happens."

"Kurt Hummel, you will burn for your sins," was all she said. I walked over to Chris, who was watching us and grabbed him.

"Chris, shut your girlfriend up or I will," I said, "and if I have to shut her up, I'm gonna shut you up too." I let him go and walked to Glee club.

* * *

"Okay, so despite the students we've lost in the past week," Mr. Schuester said, "we're going to keep practicing for Sectionals. Kurt, you're getting a solo this time."

"Well, it's about fucking time," I muttered, looking up. Rachel's the one who usually gets the solos, and she gets all uptight when she doesn't. I've actually been practicing a solo that I wanted to sing to Sebastian, I just don't think I'm brave enough to actually sing it to him.

"Do you have anything, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Actually, I do, I just don't know if I should," I replied, blushing as I looked at Sebastian, who smiled and nodded.

"Just tell Brad what to play," he said.

I handed Brad the sheet music and sat on the piano as I started to sing.

"_You're just too good to be true_

_ Can't take my eyes off of you_

_ You'd be like heaven to touch_

_ I want to hold you so much_

_ At long last love has arrived_

_ And I thank God I'm alive_

_ It's just too good to be true_

_ Can't take my eyes off of you_"

I jumped off the piano and walked towards Sebastian.

"_Pardon the way that I stare_

_ There's nothing else to compare_

_ This side of you leaves me weak_

_ There are no words are left to speak_

_ But if you feel like I feel_

_ Please let me know that it's real_

_ You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_"

I took Seb's hand and pulled him up; I kissed him to the whoops of the others.

* * *

_**A/N**_: To give this that little bit of Glee-ness, someone needed to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I was sitting with Sebastian at the theater, seeing _Breaking Dawn – Part 1_; I held his hand watching Edward and Bella have sex. As the movie ended, we walked outside, only to find Santana and Brittany waiting at my car. I groaned and walked over.

"Need anything, ladies?" I asked.

"Yeah," Santana said. "I need your power."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, thinking I'd misheard her.

"I'm head Cheerio now and no pansy is going to take the power of McKinley High from me," she snapped.

I must've looked completely out of it because Sebastian waved his hand in front of my face.

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt? Hello? Kurt, are you okay?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah, just kinda thinking like 'what the fuck?'" I replied.

"I'm out, come on, Britt," Santana said, walking away; Brittany followed her.

"Okay, now that that's over with, I'm thinking homicide," I said, feeling a migraine coming.

* * *

"Sure, but I think there's someone else that needs to be taken care of first," Sebastian replied, nodding towards something behind me. I turned to see Mariah and Chris, Mariah was scattering some ashes all around my car and chanting gibberish, and Chris just stood there, looking amused.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Kurt Hummel, you are a sin waiting to happen," Mariah said ominously. "You must be cured of your disease immediately or be shunned to hell for all eternity."

"Chris, tell your girlfriend to knock it off and I'll knock her block off," I yelled at Chris, shoving him towards Mariah.

"Mariah, I think Kurt's gone nuts, we should go," Chris said, trying to pull her away.

"I've gone nuts? Look who's talking!" I snapped.

"Homosexuality is a curse against religion, it is not right; God will strike you down for your wrongdoings, Kurt Hummel!" Mariah ranted as Chris pulled her away.

"Oh Gunn, what is wrong with those religious zealots?" I asked Seb as I drove home.

"Shall I write her down on the list?" Sebastian asked, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Please," I replied. He wrote down Mariah and Chris, and I pecked him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next day at school, I walked in through the front doors, only to have all eyes on me.

"Oh great, what'd I do now?" I muttered. "All right, everyone, just tell me what I did!" I said loudly.

"Kurt, did you give power to Santana?" Rachel asked, coming up to me.

"She wouldn't go away until I gave it to her," I shrugged.

"Do you see what she's done to the school?" Rachel pointed at a group of random people, all of whom I now noticed were wearing Cheerios uniforms, some of the guys went as far as to wearing the skirts. Even I didn't want to see this.

"Oh my…, what happened here?" I felt repulsed.

"She did all this earlier," Rachel explained. "She has everyone wearing a Cheerios uniform or else they're what she calls 'untouchables'; that means no one can talk to them. As you can see, I'm one; I rebelled against wearing the skirt. Everyone else in Glee club rebelled too, so we're still at the bottom."

"Oh merciful, I'm so sorry, Rachel, and to everyone else," I said, shaking my head as if this was some kind of bad dream.

"I know, Santana's like the fucking Antichrist, isn't she? I can't believe I dated her," Sam walked by followed by Finn and Puck.

"Kurt," Artie rolled toward me. "I don't know what the hell has happened here, but we gotta fix this."

"You guys don't have to worry about this, I can fix this. I'm the one who has to," I replied, walking away and pulling out my phone to call Sebastian.

* * *

"Sebastian?" I spoke into the phone when he picked up.

"Kurt, did you see what the school's come to?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes, it's like torture," I said. "Where are you?"

"I see you coming towards me," he replied, hanging up.

I embraced Sebastian and held onto him. "We both know what has to be done here," I said. "And you know what else? I'm tired of making it look like a suicide; it's so much extra work."

"So we just kill them and go?" he asked.

"I'm all for that," I said, kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, I came outside to find that my car was vandalized. _Fags will rot in hell_ was written on my door in huge red letters. I knew only two people who would have the gall to do this; and those two people, I felt like strangling right about now. I saw Mariah and Chris standing across the parking lot, just watching me. I walked over to them.

"Hello," I said rather pleasantly, smiling.

"Hi," Chris replied, imitating my tone.

"I know you did this," I said, pleasantly still, pointing at my car.

"No, we didn't," Mariah tried to look innocent.

"Don't fuck with me. I know two and only two people who would have the balls to pull this shit, and it's you two," I replied, trying to keep myself from exploding. "Now, look, this is your final warning: stay the fuck away from me, my car, my boyfriend, my friends, and pretty much anything that concerns me, or I will end you," I snapped. "Got it?"

They nodded. I took a deep breath, turned on my heel, and walked away. I heard Chris say something about fags, and Mariah laughing. I spun around; they both looked away. I seethed and walked back to my car. I pulled out of my parking spot, drove over to Chris' white convertible, rolled down my window, and threw the excess garbage onto him and Mariah without a word. I brushed my hair back and drove away.

* * *

That night, I was sitting with Sebastian, watching _Moulin Rouge_ again when I heard a car from outside. Dad was out with Carole, Finn was with Rachel, so Seb and I had the place to ourselves. I ran outside long enough to see the white convertible speed away, screeching laughter coming from it.

"Goddamn it," I muttered. I found a can of red spray paint on the ground. It was the same brand I had found out that was used earlier on my car. "Seb, we're going out," I said, going back inside and grabbing my jacket.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Who else?" I scoffed.

"Want me to bring the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like Lima's gonna have a double homicide tonight," I said.

* * *

Good thing I knew where Chris lived, courtesy of Lord Google. His convertible was parked lopsidedly outside and I saw things being thrown around from the window. I peeked inside and he and Mariah were pulling off each other's clothes, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God," I said, repulsed. "And she's supposed to be Miss Religious."

"Sneak in?" Sebastian suggested.

"Yeah, sneak in," I confirmed.

We found that the back door was unlocked; Sebastian locked it as he closed it behind him. We crept to the living room, where it was so revoltingly white I could almost puke. I pulled a chainsaw from my bag and started sawing things in halves; in short, I'd completely lost it. The noise was so loud I didn't hear Mariah and Chris come into the room, half naked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chris yelled.

"What does it look like?" I yelled in response.

"You're tearing apart my house!" he replied.

"Good guess, but wrong," I said, turning off the chainsaw.

"Then what are you doing?" Mariah asked.

"I'm going to commit homicide," I said, with a smile. The smile must've looked insane because they both backed away.

* * *

With Seb's help, I had Chris and Mariah tied up; surprisingly, they didn't put up much of a fight. Millions of ideas for their demise ran through my head, it's all those horror movies I watch. I went snooping through the house for good torture tools, but not before putting on some rubber gloves; come on, I'm not stupid. I found a defibrillator in Chris' parents' room; I took that downstairs and shocked Mariah silly before she twitched and went limp.

"No! Mariah!" Chris yelled.

"This is what you get for messing with a psycho, especially a gay psycho," I said morosely. "Seb, you do the honors." I went into the kitchen and got a soda; I heard screams, a "_schwing!_" then silence. "Sebastian, you didn't use the defib?" I walked back out to find him wiping a samurai sword free of blood. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Brought it from home, I always carry it," he replied.

"Where do you keep it?" I queried.

"It's what gives me such a good posture," he said with a grin.

"You bitch," I said and punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go home."

* * *

The next morning, it was all over school about Mariah and Chris. I heard two girls talking to their boyfriends.

"I heard she shocked herself and he chopped his head off," the girl said.

Sebastian and I looked at each other and started snickering. "This is fucking ridiculous," he said. "These people still think this madness is suicide."

"Kurt?" he stopped and looked at me.

"I'm listening," I said.

"I love you, more than anything else in the whole world," he said, taking my hand.

"I love you too, Seb," I replied, squeezing his hand. "And all of our homicides will never break us apart. Or if you broke up with me, I'd have to snitch." I smiled. "I'm just kidding, baby. I'd never tell anyone, don't worry."

* * *

_**End of Part I**_

* * *

_**A/N**_: Okay, in Part II, I'm reverting back to writing third person because now that I'm so used to writing that way, it's seriously confusing me writing in Kurt's POV.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part II**_:

* * *

After school the next day, Kurt saw a group of people in blazers hanging out in the parking lot. He knew them immediately: the Warblers, the all-male a-capella glee club from Dalton Academy of which Sebastian transferred from.

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked, with a hand on his hip. One of them, a tall brunet, walked over and smirked at Kurt.

"We're here to get our soloist back," the guy chuckled.

"Well, he's happy here, so you can go back to Preppie Central," Kurt retorted.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see him," the brunet glared at me.

"Then you'll be waiting a…"

"Kurt, what's going…? Hunter." Sebastian walked out of the school and spotted the brunet.

"Seb, why are you here? And why is this gay-faced little bitch speaking for you?" The guy named Hunter sneered. Kurt shot Hunter a death glare.

"He's my boyfriend," Sebastian shot back. "Call him a bitch again and you'll be kissing asphalt."

"Smythe's a big tough guy now? I remember when he was a scrawny little twerp," another Warbler called.

"Fuck you, Cameron. At least I'm not the one with a Napoleon complex." The guy named Cameron gave Sebastian the finger.

"We'll just beat you and your pack of losers at Regionals," Hunter said; he waved a hand and the Warblers got into their cars and left.

"I ain't going back," Sebastian promised Kurt. "Don't worry."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian walked back to the choir room for Glee club, only to find a couple members of New Directions looking pissed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Finn, Sam, and Artie turned to Kurt and their faces softened. Finn came over and hugged Kurt, who tensed up, not because of the sudden male physical contact that was from someone other than Sebastian, but the fact Finn only did this when something really bad had happened. "Finn, seriously, what happened?"

"Everyone keeps dying, whether they're just obnoxious or over-religious or whatever, something's going on," Artie said.

"That sin-obsessed nutjob Mariah is dead," Rachel quipped. "We know how she loved to target you, Kurt…"

"Are you thinking that _I_ did it?" Kurt's eyes widened and Sebastian placed a protective arm on his shoulder. "You all should know that I, unlike most people in this world, take the high road. Remember when Jesse St. Douchebag egged Rachel? It was my idea to out-funk them…"

"Actually, that was Finchel's…"

"Can I have a moment here?" Kurt gave Artie one of his looks and the wheelchair-bound boy averted his eyes. "Anyway, like I said then and I'll say it now, only we get to humiliate each other. And now that Mariah fucking-religious-bitch Todd is dead, we can move on."

"Whoa, Kurt, when did you start cursing like a sailor?" Sam looked surprised. "I've never heard you swear before."

"Sometimes, things get so fucked up you can't fucking stop yourself," Kurt replied, smirking slightly. Tina and Mercedes tittered.

* * *

"Hey, Sebastian," a combined voice hissed once Sebastian and Kurt left the school. The two looked around and found two of the Warblers with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh, great, Nick and Jeff, what do you want?" Sebastian sighed.

"We know what you did," the two boys whispered.

"Okay, do you see dead people? I can see to it that you do," Sebastian offered.

"Did you know Chris Lawrence lives, okay, _lived_, next door to me?" Jeff asked. "I heard the chainsaw and his screams. You guys killed him and Mariah."

"You have no proof," Kurt interrupted Sebastian, who opened his mouth to retort. The two Warblers looked at each other and nodded, producing pictures from their blazers. "Oh dear…"

"You can destroy these, but I have it all saved on my laptop back at Dalton," Nick sneered. Jeff smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot, you don't tell them that!" Jeff hissed. "We're going to send these to the authorities; then again, if you'll follow us, we might not." Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other warily and nodded, following Nick and Jeff to a van parked at the far end of the lot. The van was a mess of different colors and had the numbers 3 and 6 sloppily written on many areas of the vehicle.

"Guys, you do know there's a thing called repetition, right?" Sebastian scoffed. Nick opened the back doors and heaved Sebastian in. "Hey, no need to get all touchy with me, Nicholas. I have a boyfriend."

"Don't call me Nicholas," he snapped, slamming the doors. Sebastian hugged Kurt close to him and continued to heckle Nick and Jeff on the way back to Dalton.

"Hey, Jeff, remember the night you had to kiss Josh during that game of Truth or Dare and Nick got really mad and left?"

"Shut it!"

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian waited around Nick and Jeff's shared dorm and Kurt flipped on the TV where Jimmy Kimmel was giving out Emmy Awards.

"Now we have a new category this year…best new star! And the winner is Alana Thompson also known as Honey Boo Boo!" Kurt paled.

"Kurt, didn't you…?" Sebastian looked at his boyfriend.

"Shut up." Kurt buried his face in his hands. "Nick, Jeff, what do you guys want from us?" he yelled, turning off the TV.

"Give us the night of our lives," Nick said, coming back into the room dressed in bondage gear.

"Oh my God," Sebastian muttered. "Kurt, I swear I had no idea that they were into BDSM."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt whispered, nodding to Nick's exposed penis. Sebastian's eyes widened and he chuckled.

"You sly bitch," he replied. "Okay." Kurt walked over to Nick, licking his lips and putting on what Sebastian would later call Kurt's supermegafoxyawesomehot face. Nick looked a little taken aback, not expecting Kurt to react so quickly, but he grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The brunet got onto his knees and, giving Sebastian a thumbs-up sign, began to suck Nick's cock. The boy moaned, and then opened his eyes, feeling something on him that didn't feel like Kurt's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he screeched. Kurt was holding a large knife to his cock. "Okay, Kurt, don't do something you'll regret later…"

"I won't regret this," Kurt simpered, slicing Nick's penis off. Nick fell to the floor, holding his crotch and yelling. Jeff came out of the bathroom in the same get-up, kneeling next to his screaming boyfriend.

"What did you do to him?!" Jeff yelled, prying Nick's hands from his crotch, only to fall backwards, his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Get Nick's laptop. Now," Kurt hissed, twirling the knife in his right hand. Tears streaming down his eyes, Jeff hurried over to the desk, grabbed Nick's laptop, and handed it to Kurt. Kurt gave the knife to Sebastian and began searching through Nick's desktop for the pictures.

"Seb, why would you do this to us?" Nick moaned.

"It's not me, it's you. You guys changed. I didn't see either of you doing anything to stop Hunter from being a total dick earlier," Sebastian replied morosely.

"He hits us," Jeff whispered. "If we disagree with him, he'll hit us. Look at this." Jeff unbuttoned his blazer and showed Kurt and Sebastian a bruise on his left shoulder. "Hunter…he punched me last week because I told him that I didn't want to sing One Direction."

"Oh wow," Kurt mumbled.

"You could have just listened to what we had to say," Nick whined.

"You didn't have to try and blackmail us," Sebastian cut in. "Which reminds me." He found the pictures and deleted them. "Here's your laptop back. Now give me your phones."

Once Sebastian found and deleted all traces of evidence from Niff's room, he stood up and took Kurt's hand.

"I think there's some surgery somewhere that can get that reattached," he said, nodding to Nick, who had finally stopped bleeding and was now lying in front of his bed, whimpering every few seconds. "Let's go, Kurt."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_: So the Niff in my head have gotten worse; they're threatening to murder me in my sleep if 1) I don't get Nick's penis reattached and 2) if they're not written in anytime soon.

* * *

At school the next morning, everyone seemed kind of out of it, some even looking a little disoriented.

"Something's wrong here," Kurt said to Sebastian as they held hands en route to Glee club. "I have yet to hear a nasty remark about my sexuality."

As the two entered the music room, Kurt found everyone's eyes on him. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? People out there look all kinds of messed up," he said. "And by messed up, I mean spaced out; some guy's eyes were facing opposite directions, it's really creepy."

No one said anything. "People, what's going on?" he raised his voice to no avail. Turning to Sebastian, he whispered, "Seb, I'm scared." He took Kurt by the hand and went outside, where they found Coach Sylvester looking at her watch.

"Coach, what's happening?" Kurt asked, walking over to her.

"Had the school fumigated," she replied.

"But there's students in there," Sebastian protested.

"Well, they shouldn't have gone in then," she said.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt and Sebastian hung out in Sebastian's room, listening to the new One Direction CD and making out when Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He sighed and answered. The caller ID said 'Restricted'.

"Hello? Who are you and why are you calling me?" he asked.

"Kurt Hummel," a gravelly voice said.

"Okay, prankster, hang up and never call me again." Kurt hung up. "Prank calls, they're such a bitch," he said to Seb before pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him. The phone vibrated again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he demanded.

"I know what you did," the voice said.

"All righty then, what did I do?" Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"You killed Quinn Fabray," the voice retorted.

"She killed herself, not my fault." Kurt put the phone on speaker so Sebastian could hear this.

"Acid was thrown on her boyfriend," the voice continued.

"Being carried around a lot must've rattled her brains, or whatever she had up there," I replied.

"You also killed David Karofsky and Azimio Adams," the voice said.

"That was a suicide based on their forbidden homosexual love for each other," I snickered. Sebastian elbowed me and got out his phone to record this.

"What about Mariah Todd and Chris Lawrence?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, she was a bible-thumper and he was her bitch," Kurt chuckled.

"There's also the case of Nick Duval and his severed penis…"

"Okay, how do you know this and why are you asking me this?" Kurt scoffed

"I want to know what kind of people I'm looking at," the voice replied.

* * *

Kurt coughed and stopped laughing. "What did you say?"

The voice laughed a deep, mocking laugh. "I said I want to know what kind of people I'm talking to," it said.

"No, you said 'looking at'." Kurt started getting scared and Sebastian took his hand.

"Did I? Well, mistakes are made, right?" Kurt turned to the taller brunet and snuggled up to him while holding the phone.

"If you hang up on me again, it will be your last," the voice threatened.

Sebastian got up and went to my window. "I don't see anyone out there," he told Kurt, who shrugged.

"Of course you don't," the voice taunted.

"Okay, whoever the hell this is, if you _are_ out there, what is my boyfriend wearing?" Kurt challenged.

"A black-and-white checkered sweatshirt and navy blue tight jeans," the voice replied.

"Shit," he muttered; they suddenly heard the back door glass break downstairs. "Seb, get the taser from my closet now!" he hissed, holding the phone as far away from himself as possible. "Okay, now stand behind the door and get the bastard when they come in here," Kurt instructed. Sebastian nodded and complied.

"So what's new with you?" Kurt asked pleasantly.

"I'm in your house," the voice replied.

"I deduced as much by the fact that I heard the back door shatter," Kurt said monotonously.

"Don't get snarky, Hummel," the voice snapped.

"Or what, you're gonna stab me?" he retorted. "Get some new ideas."

The door burst open and the caller, who was wearing a ski mask, came at me with a hatchet.

"Dear mother of Prada!" Kurt dove for the bed, managing to crawl underneath, and then he saw Sebastian tase the attacker behind the knee. The invader fell and started moaning while twitching and writhing; Kurt pulled the ski mask off, only to find a girl neither boy recognized.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Lindy, Lindy Todd," the girl snarled.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking revolted.

"Touching me behind the knee makes me orgasm," she explained.

"Okay, TMI," Kurt muttered.

"You killed my sister," she coughed.

"Yeah, well, she deserved it," he replied tonelessly. "I don't care what you believe in, as long as you don't shove it down other people's throats; thing is, she did and her dumbass boyfriend too. How she even got a boyfriend is beyond me."

Sebastian picked up the hatchet and chucked it out the window, only for us to hear another window break.

"Lindy Todd, I'm sorry about your sister. If she just learned to keep her damn mouth shut, none of this would've happened. Now run on home."

Lindy got up, looked at them scathingly, and ran out of the house.

* * *

"Well, that was insane," Sebastian muttered as we picked up the broken glass from the back door.

"You think?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting down on the counter.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sebastian sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I am so tired of this. I know I've gone nuts or something. If I believed in God, there would be no repentance for all this," he replied.

"I love you, Kurt. If you want to end this, it's your choice. I'm not going to stop you." Sebastian kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, love." Kurt leaned on him and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_: And so Niff haven't tried to kill me...yet.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to get this reattached, Mr. Duval?" the doctor asked. Nick looked at the young doctor as if he were crazy.

"Of course I want it reattached!" he snapped. "Look, it should be fine. Jeff put it on ice. Just for the love of God, get it back on!" The doctor sighed and summoned a couple nurses to sedate Nick.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked into school, ignoring all the looks and whispers surrounding him. _Tyra, how many times must this happen to me?_ He found Sebastian hanging out by his locker.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian whispered, kissing Kurt lightly. He smiled and giggled as Sebastian picked him up.

"We're in a good mood, aren't we?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"It's prom night, baby, and you know what that means, right?" Sebastian growled.

"Dancing with my hot, sexy boyfriend," Kurt replied slyly.

"No! What we do _after_ prom is what matters," he purred, slapping Kurt on the butt. Kurt shrieked and covered my mouth.

"God, you two, get a room," Puck walked by, hand-in-hand with Lauren. The two boys sniggered as they continued walking.

"Take me to prom and let's have an eventful night, and hopefully one that doesn't turn out badly," Kurt said.

* * *

Sebastian picked Kurt up in front of his house at seven that night. Seeing Sebastian in a tux as he stepped out the door, Kurt grinned. They got into his Prius and drove to McKinley, where couples were mingling outside. A lot of people stared at them as they got out of the car. Kurt groaned and turned on everyone once up the stairs.

"What are you all staring at? Every time I show up on campus, you people look at me as if I'm nothing but a fucking leper. What is it? I'm gay; learn to deal. I'm in Glee club; sue me for wanting for sing. I have a boyfriend who threatens your beloved jocks with a gun; well, TFB: Too fucking bad!" he yelled.

"Come on, Seb, let's go." Kurt took Sebastian's hand and held his head high as they entered the auditorium.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt turned to find a tall brunet guy with square glasses offering his hand. "I'm sorry that most of this school consists of assholes. I'm not one of them and I offer my apologies in joining them."

I shook the guy's hand. "What's your name? I've never seen you around," I said.

"Tyler Mitchell; I've only been here a few weeks and from what I've witnessed, everyone here is, like I said, an asshole. I know how it feels to be an outcast, I get a lot of shit because I'm gay," he said.

"Well, it's about damn time we're not the only openly gay kids in school." Kurt smiled. Tyler shook his hand again and walked in.

"Nice guy," he said to Sebastian, who nodded.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian entered the prom together, but Sebastian had to go take care of some stuff, leaving Kurt in the care of the Glee club. When he returned, his jacket was buttoned to the top and he grinned, seeing Kurt chatting animatedly with Artie and Sam.

"Hey, Kurtie," he whispered. "I'm back."

"Why is your jacket buttoned to the top?" Kurt asked, running his hands down Sebastian's chest.

"Just setting a trend," Sebastian replied. Truth was he was in the basement getting things ready for a prom night no one would ever forget.

Rachel was onstage singing Ellie Goulding's "_Anything Could Happen_" while Kurt and Sebastian swayed to the music.

"Seb, can you honest with me?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Sure, babe, what is it?"

"Where did you go earlier? Sam said he saw you going into the basement," Kurt whispered. Sebastian swallowed and looked down at Kurt guiltily. "I know that look. What did you do?"

"I may have planted a bomb in the basement to take out the school…"

"MAY HAVE?!"

* * *

"Look, Kurt, these people are never going to stop," Sebastian tried to reason with Kurt as Kurt burst out of the auditorium and down to the basement. "They're just gonna keep treating you like shit. Why not take them all out? You seemed all homicide-happy with Quinn, Karofsky, and Azimio, and very knife-ecstatic with Nick's cock."

"That was different!"

"No, it's not. It's actually very similar, Kurt," Sebastian replied. "Obviously, you're not as astute as I am to realize that."

"I don't know how the hell I fell for a psycho," Kurt snapped, spinning around and glaring at Sebastian. "You got me into all this homicidal shit. You once said you came from Christian Ryder High; it doesn't exist. According to Google, it's a mental asylum in Connecticut. What else have you been hiding from me?"

"I never thought you'd actually look it up."

"Where's the bomb?"

"Kurt…"

"Where's the fucking bomb?!"

"Over there," Sebastian whispered, pointing to the school's main electric box. "You know, I love you, Kurt, but you're not the same guy I fell in love with." Sebastian pulled a pistol from his back pocket and, taking a deep breath, aimed for the back of Kurt's head. Kurt's senses had improved after the dumpster tosses and he ducked just as Sebastian pulled the trigger, the bullet striking the lock on the box.

"You're trying to kill me because I don't want to kill everybody?" Kurt scoffed, standing upright and knocking the gun from Sebastian's hand. He picked it up and pointed it at the green-eyed boy.

"You don't know how to use that thing," Sebastian sneered, putting his hands up. Kurt cocked the gun and set his target for Sebastian's chest. He pulled the trigger, only to shoot off Sebastian's middle finger.

"Goddamn it! You blew off my finger!" Sebastian howled, crumbling to the ground. Kurt cocked it again and shot Sebastian in the arm. "Fucking A, Hummel! When did you get the balls to use a gun?"

"You taught me, remember?" Sebastian mentally cursed himself for teaching Kurt how to shoot. "Now give me the deactivation code."

"No," Sebastian hissed, clutching his right hand. Kurt cocked the gun and aimed for Sebastian's crotch.

"Do you want to lose your weapon like Nick did? I'm going to make you suffer," Kurt whispered. "Give me the code."

"Fuck you, Hummel," Sebastian shouted. Kurt cocked his head and shot Sebastian in the knee, making the boy scream. "Okay, put the gun down and we can t-talk about this. Remember how we used to be? Remember before all this homi-suicide insanity?"

"There weren't really a whole lot of us before that," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Come on, Kurt; remember the night we slept together?" Sebastian looked up, still holding his knee.

"How could I forget? I lost my virginity that night," Kurt replied. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You-you…I took your v-virginity?" he stammered. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Seb," Kurt whispered, kneeling down next to Sebastian and taking his hand. Sebastian smiled and nuzzled his face in the brunet's neck.

"Put it down," Kurt ordered, grabbing Sebastian's wrist, making him drop the knife. "You're already trying to kill me? Stand up." He yanked Sebastian up, pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and chained his boyfriend to a nearby pipe.

"Kurt! Come on! Let me go! I'll give you the code if you unlock this!" he called. Kurt ignored him and went upstairs to try and get everyone out. "Kurt!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_: For those of you who've been reading this, this is the final chapter.

* * *

"Hey, um, can I get the mic for a second?" Kurt asked Sam, who, with Artie and Puck, was in the middle of singing Justin Bieber's "_Never Let You Go_". He nodded and handed it over. "Um, attention, prom attendees…I'm sorry for interrupting…no, I'm not sorry, that music was probably painful to listen to. No offense, guys. Anyway, we need to get everyone out of here right now."

"Why?" someone called out.

"Well, because, I don't know how to put this lightly, there's a bomb in the school," Kurt replied. People gasped and looked at Kurt as if he would tell them what to do next. "Uh, leave?" Students began filing out and Kurt put the mic down, exhaling, when a sharp voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Porcelain, what is the meaning of this?" Sue Sylvester demanded.

"Coach Sylvester, please, I'm not lying. There is a bomb, it's in the basement, and it will blow up the school. We need to get everyone out," Kurt explained. Coach Sylvester nodded and began to shove students out of the auditorium.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been looking for you," a voice said.

"Shit," Kurt grumbled, turning to face Lindy Todd, who was holding a pistol. "Put the gun down and tell me what you want, Miss Crazy Pants. You want a date? Well, I'm gay and even if I was straight, I wouldn't take you anywhere, except maybe a mental institution."

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"Hey, Lindy, follow me and I'll let you kill Sebastian and myself as part of your crazy revenge for killing your sister, okay?" Kurt arched an eyebrow and smirked. Lindy seemed to mull it over and prodded Kurt in the back with her gun.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Kurt!" Sebastian whined. "Please unshackle me!" Upon seeing Lindy, his eyes widened. "Wait, hold on, why is she here?!"

"Lindy, can you come here for a sec?" Kurt wheedled, pulling another pair of handcuffs out. The girl complied; Kurt knocked the gun from her hand and chained her next to Sebastian. "Okay, now since Smythe won't give me the deactivation code for the bomb, I'll leave you two to talk out your crazy while I get everyone else out of the school."

"You said you loved me," Sebastian moaned.

"Well, that was before you tried to kill me. Bye, Sebastian. Bye, Lindy," he said. "Have fun in hell. Lindy, say hi to your sister and Chris for me, okay?" Kurt left the basement, Sebastian and Lindy's screams following him. Kurt stepped out the front door of the school.

"Boom."

* * *

Students milled about, watching firefighters hose down McKinley High. Kurt stood off to the side, his head tilted.

"Kurt?" a voice asked. He looked to his left, finding Tyler standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Tyler," Kurt replied.

"I heard they found your boyfriend and the sister of that crazy religious chick in the basement," he said. Kurt shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you want to go on a date with me?" Tyler looked hopeful. Kurt smiled and took the brunet's hand.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_**A/N2**_: If you liked it, glad you did. If you didn't, well, you didn't. Tyler becomes more prominent in a follow-up/AU fic, _It's Getting Boring by the Sea_.


End file.
